Rumours
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: Rumour has been getting around that Yuki's been cheating on Shuichi. Yuki finds out, and he's not too happy about it. YxS


**Don't own, so don't sue.**

**Shounen ai ahead, so beware...**

**Rumours**

Yuki worked his way through the building's corridors, ignoring the no smoking signs blatantly.

_I don't know what possessed me to agree to pick him up today, _Yuki grumbled silently.

He had, to both his and Shuichi's shock, agreed to pick the singer up from work. It was a Sunday, Yuki's day of rest, but he had agreed, after an hour of Shuichi's incessant whining, to go all the way down the studio and take him back home.

_I don't know why he agreed to go to work today anyway, _Yuki kicked at the carpeted floor, glaring down the empty corridor. _Something about testing out those new wireless microphones. Why couldn't he have just waited until Monday? Asshole..._

He was about to enter the studio, when he heard his name being mentioned. He pressed his ear against the door, curious.

"-broke his heart." Hiro was saying.

"Again?" that was Suguru's voice. "Why doesn't Shuichi leave him?"

"I don't know. He has every reason to- Yuki cheats on him, lies to him and generally treats him like crap- and yet he stays with him, as loyal as always." Hiro sighed. "I just don't understand it."

"Neither do I." Suguru admitted. "Have you talked to Shuichi about Yuki?"

"Yeah. He won't listen to me though." Hiro said, and Yuki could detect a hint of annoyance in his voice. "He's so in love with Yuki that he can't see how badly he's being treated."

"Has Yuki really cheated on Shuichi like everyone says he has?"

Yuki frowned darkly. Was that really what everybody said? Had Shuichi heard those rumours too? Did he believe them?

_I'm going to kill those assholes who started those rumours, _Yuki thought viciously. _How dare they assume that I would cheat on Shuichi._

"Apparently." Hiro replied. "I'm not sure whether to believe those rumours though. I mean, sure, Yuki treats Shuichi like crap, but I just don't think that he would actually cheat on him."

"No, I can't really imagine Yuki doing that either."

Yuki gritted his teeth. Was this how everyone viewed their relationship?

_How many people have told Shuichi to leave me, I wonder? Why won't he leave me?_

"Hey, wasn't Yuki supposed to come pick Shuichi up today?" Suguru asked suddenly.

"Mm, yeah. He probably won't come though. I told Shuichi that he can just get a ride home with me."

"But if Yuki promised..."

"That jerk never keeps any of his promises." Hiro growled.

Yuki had heard enough. With a heavy heart and a buzzing mind, he turned away from the door to come face to face with Shuichi.

He jumped, startled, before glaring at his lover. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I've been standing here for at least five minutes." Shuichi said defensively.

"Whatever, brat." Yuki snapped and turned away.

_So Shuichi heard them talk about us. I wonder what he thinks about it all?_

They stood there for a while, awkward with each other, before Yuki finally broke the silence.

"So you coming with me or what?"

"Oh, um, yeah!" Shuichi gave an embarrassed grin and followed Yuki down the corridor. "I don't think you're supposed to smoke in here, Yuki."

"Does it look like I care?" Yuki snorted. "Aren't you going to tell your idiotic friends that you're going home now?"

"Nah, I already told them that you were picking me up." Shuichi grinned at him. "Which you did! Thanks, Yuki."

"Hn." Yuki grunted and fell silent for a while, before he stopped and turned to face Shuichi.

"What's the matter?" Shuichi asked immediately, obviously concerned. "Are you sick?"

Yuki shook his head. "Shuichi..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in the things they said?" Yuki asked, watching Shuichi carefully for his reaction.

The singer flinched and stared down at the ground. "No..."

"Don't lie to me." Yuki growled.

"I don't know!" Shuichi burst out. "I don't know what to believe! Everyone says that you cheat on me, and that you're just using me as some sort of toy, but I don't know... I don't want to believe that you would, but I know that you don't particularly care for me, so it's plausible..." Shuichi sighed and shrugged. "I really don't know, Yuki. Why don't you tell me the truth?"

Yuki stared at him. _He really thinks that? He really thinks that I would cheat on him, and that I don't care for him?_

The writer cupped Shuichi's face, wiping away the solitary tear that ran down his smooth cheek.

"You baka." he chided quietly. "You're a moron, you know that?"

Shuichi nodded miserably.

"I haven't cheated on you." Yuki said, shaking his head. "Whoever made up that rumour was lying through their teeth. I've never cheated on you, and I never will."

Shuichi's face brightened considerably. A large smile worked its way across the singer's face.

"And although you're a careless idiot most of the time, I never said that I didn't care for you." Yuki added gruffly. "So stop believing all those lies, you fool." he scowled as Shuichi looked up at him adoringly.

"I love you Yuki."

"Oh shut up, brat." Yuki snapped, having had enough of emotional chit chat for the day. "Let's just go home."

Still beaming ecstatically, Shuichi grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged him down the corridor. Inside the studio, Hiro and Suguru stared at each other in disbelief.

"I can't believe I just heard that." Hiro said numbly.

"Same here." Suguru muttered. "Who would've guessed that Yuki Eiri had a heart?"

"I certainly didn't." Hiro paused, then smirked. "When do you think Shuichi will realise that the wireless mike was still on him?"

Suguru smirked back. "The same time he realises that we heard the whole conversation and that it was taped." he laughed.

"Perfect..."

Owari

!#$&()

Random ending, yeah I know lol :P deal. As always, CC is welcome, flames are not. Thankies!


End file.
